SHM: Specimen Hereditary Metamorphosis
by Empress Yue
Summary: The experiment log of Prof.G. of the project of Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. I owe all my inspiration to Shokoku Phoenix, who wrote something like this for Sephiroth and Vincent, except she could write better than me. XD


**S.H.M.**

**Specimen Hereditary Metamorphosis**

**-**

**ID NO.#:** SHIN-RA/83245956

SHIN-RA/83245957

SHIN-RA/83245958

**PROJECT NO.#: **SHIN-RA.GENE.SCI.jnv8706521.01.02.03

JENOVA TEST PROJECT-FOLLOWUP SUBJECT

**PROJECT LEADER:** Professor G., PhD, M.D., Shin-Ra Lab. Corp., Deep Ground Org. 12

**-**

**EXPERIMENT SUMMARY/SUBJECT PROGRESS:**

ENTRY 1: Loz was the first created. The cells of Jenova and Sephiroth strung together to bring forth a new being. Created entirely through science, he possesses no real "mother" or "father."

From the fetus stage and onward through childhood and youth, the specimen was very rarely let out of the Creation Tank. As his brain was directly hooked up to our computer, which simulated the needed experiences, and sent data, information, knowledge; everything he needed to know in order to function like a normal human being, there was very little need to have him actually experience things for real and risk botching the project. So his time out was limited to the scheduled check-up on his progress after each age passing.

However, knowing how quickly to age him, and how much information to give within that time, are the two most important factors here, and in the case of Loz, the two factors that were both misjudged.

The aging process was completed too quickly, and not enough information was processed, giving the result that in the end the specimen acted much like an overgrown child, and had little to no sense of how to carry out an objective on his own. The specimen was then set aside, having been dubbed a failure.

Yazoo was the second created. His process of creation was much the same as the first specimen, and unfortunately, he shared the same stamp of failure. However, this time, the mistakes made were the complete opposite of the previous experiment.

We slowed the growing process down too far, and input an excess amount of data, resulting in the specimen becoming a skeptical and brooding figure that would rather question everything we do rather than submit to our requests for cooperation. He does not listen, nor follow orders well, and he is similarly dysfunctional at carrying out objectives on his own as the first specimen is. He has been put aside as well for the time being.

Perhaps they could both be salvageable if they were put together to work under the right commander…

ENTRY 2: Kadaj is the third and final Sephiroth clone created.

Using the information gathered during the creation of the last two subjects, we managed to obtain something a little closer to perfection.

Although he is far from being another "Sephiroth," I believe that Kadaj may be the missing link that we've needed to get the other two specimens in working order. They took to each other immediately, almost as if they were real 'brothers,' and have become inseparable ever since.

But I digress. Kadaj's personality does have its flaws.

In order to avoid producing the aloof sense of self-independence that Yazoo has developed, we stopped aging Kadaj earlier than the others, at about the human equivalent of age 16. This, however, seats us with a whole list of new problems.

Although it did succeed in rooting the dependence and worship of "Mother" in his mind that we wanted, I sometimes wonder if it was really worth it. Kadaj is by far the most troublesome and rebellious specimen that I've ever had to deal with, and this I blame largely on the fact that he is eternally a teenager.

Yes, many a night I've spent yearning for Yazoo's quiet hatred, or Loz's muffled whimpering, …anything but the never-ending screams that pound on my aching head. I think I will go deaf before this project is closed.

ENTRY 3: Training has begun and is progressing well for all three subjects.

We've had to set up a "Punishment" system for Kadaj, as he's taken to lashing out at my assistants whenever they try to make him do anything.

What's special about these 'punishments' is that they've been designed so that he will never simply grow used to them. Instead, over time, they will create a deeply rooted fear in the specimen's mind. A phobia, if you will.

This is both a good and a bad thing, as it will mean he is never completely unshakeable, never undefeatable, but never impossible to control either. I don't need another "Sephiroth" on my hands, after all.

As a quick run-through of the mentioned 'punishments,' I will explain several of the simpler processes (there is a system of many.)

The first we implemented quite by accident, and have only used on several occasions since, but I can already see the signs of the developing 'phobia.'

This of course is his fear of the dark. It is my theory that his original anxiety of being in the dark comes from his fear of being alone, but I do not consider this to be important anymore, as we have already rewritten his instincts to react in other ways to darkness.

When left in the dark and silence of his cell, his initial reaction is that irritating habit that we still haven't managed to rid him of, which is to scream as loud as if we'd just stuck him with a scalpel. We've simply left him in there on several occasions, and he will indeed continue to scream until his throat gives out.

However, that is not the purpose that we place him in there. The process of how things are supposed to be done, is that we will place him in that cell, and then after some time has passed, unbeknownst to him we will let several monsters into the cell, and then it will be up to him to follow his senses and kill them before they rip him to pieces in the dark.

The first time we did this it was a complete failure, and the idea was almost completely discarded. Kadaj couldn't locate his enemies well at all, and he had to spend several days in the Creation Tank afterwards before he could even walk again.

However, his progress since then is undeniable. He can usually hear the first breath the beast takes after it has been let into the cell now, and I can tell he's listening very carefully from the way his body goes perfectly still, much like a mouse that's heard a nearby cat… or perhaps more like the cat, that's caught the scent of a mouse.

But that is only one punishment, and we do not want to overuse it just yet. I'm not just punishing him after all; I'm training his instincts. I'm teaching him to effectively use all of his senses.

One of the other 'punishments' we came up with fairly quickly is another that will teach him to never let his guard down. This one, however, is much like an opposite to the last.

To begin, we'll stand him in the center of a room, unclothed, and bound, with his eyes, ears, and mouth all covered, that he may not see nor hear, and hang him from a chain on the ceiling, so that his feet are just barely standing on the floor. Then we will wait. He knows this routine now, so it may take hours, but we wait. Until he finally lets his guard down… you can see his muscles beginning to relax, and that's when we strike. A special electric whip was prepared specifically for this 'punishment,' and it will lash across his flesh whenever he so foolishly decides to let his guard down.

At times this will continue for days, reaching on to teach him how to stay awake and stay alert even when he hasn't slept for 96 hours. Eventually though, he has an annoying habit of falling unconscious, and no amount of lashings of the whip seem to wake him. At those times, we'll usually have to put him back in the Creation Tank, and simulate a few nightmares for him to train with while we turn our attention onto the other two specimens.

The third 'punishment' was completely inspired by Kadaj's dislike of being placed in the Creation Tank. I could tell he didn't like it, there was no direction that he could turn where there wasn't someone observing him, and Kadaj, I've noticed, can be a somewhat self-conscious person, …or perhaps it's just that he's paranoid, either way, it inspired me.

At first, I thought of just leaving him in there… but no, he would grow used to that quick enough and it would lose all meaning of a punishment, I had to make it something more. That's when it occurred to me: we can rebuild his body as many times as we need, no matter how severe the damage that he happens to take. Is it not so that we can do the opposite as well?

Indeed it turned out to be an interesting experiment.

We set the computer to very slowly start breaking down the specimen's cells – a very painful process I imagine. I was never more pleased to have those tanks full of mako as I was then. For whenever the specimen would try to let out one of those hideous screams, the mako would fill his throat before he could make a sound, and my ears would be spared another throbbing headache. Honestly, sometimes I wonder just who suffers more in this relationship, him or me.

Anyway, the purpose of that 'punishment' is pain endurance. I am also hoping it might teach him to stop screaming so often, but my hopes aren't high. I must come up with a new punishment directly relating to silence soon, before he gives me another migraine. Perhaps I shall cut out his tongue?

** -**

** Professor G.**, PhD, M.D., Shin-Ra Lab. Corp., Deep Ground Org. 12

* * *

A/N: Uwa I'm totally sleep-deprived right now. I apologize for tormenting Kadaj, I really do love the boy. He's just so... insane. Plus, nobody's explained to me where he came from yet, so I just went with what little information I had stored in my memory, and some stuff I heard about Deep Ground while I was playing Dirge of Cerberus. (Shelke said it was a nightmare, did she not?) 

Anyway, where else would he come from, if not from Deep Ground? How else would he know Rufus?

---- But that aside. I'm sick of trying to get FF.N to read my text encoding properly. I apologize for the crowdedness, it wasn't supposed to be like that. grumbles

And... I dedicate this ...thing.. to Shokoku Phoenix, because she's a damn better writer than I am. XD


End file.
